


Perfect Plan

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora and the other members of the princess alliance have a perfect plan to save Glimmer and Catra
Kudos: 8





	Perfect Plan

Adora took ragged breaths as she climbed the shafts of Horde Primes ship. Barely able to fit as she works her way towards the spot discussed in the plans everyone had made. Determined to free Catra and Glimmer from their imprisonment.

Adora had been the first to start working on this plan the moment Bow told her what happened to Glimmer. While the planning and efforts against Horde Prime had been taking place Adora and the others found out that Catra was more then likely on the ship too. Even with Catras past the others agreed they couldn’t let her rot in Horde Primes grip so they incorporated her into their rescue plans.

Adora knew she had to do this right. After how badly in her own eyes she had taken care of Glimmer sense Adora had promised Angela it was a wrong that was eating them up inside. Adora knew that if she didn’t save Glimmer here she would never be able to live it down.

During the day Mermista went to find Adora in Bright Moon sense she wasn’t in her room. As Mermista turned a corner wondering where Adora could be she suddenly found herself face to face with the princess of power. “Wow Adora you startled me there, you almost ready to go rescue everyone?” Mermista asked in a cheerier way then usual.

Adora gave a slim but full smile before responding, “Of course Mermista, i was just going around to make sure everything was ready.” Placing a hand on Mermistas shoulder she turns her around before giving a little push and walking besides the water princess. Walking with an energized and purposeful step in her stride to lead Mermista to where the others should be.

As Adora made her way towards the end of the vent she could hear voices echoing down from where she was supposed to come out. Using all her willpower she doesn’t mutter under her breath and instead stays perfectly still, waiting for the moment the voices are not near the exit. All she could do right now while waiting was to hope her friends where playing their roles in this rescue attempt well.

During the day Mermista and Adora found Perfuma, Frosta, and Scorpia hanging out in the room Scorpia had initially been kept prisoner in. Mermista noticed when she came in that they seemed to be playing some kinda board game. Mermista glanced over at Adora worried what her reaction might be.

Mermista remembered how as time went on Adora became more and more militaristic about this operation. They had all pitched into trying to help Adora calm down and focus though no one was sure how well it went over. Mermista took a deep breath hoping they had helped Adora lossen up over the last few days.

As the moment came before Adora she remembered how much her friends had helped her. She remembered how Frosta played games with her, Mermista and Perfuma had cooked with her, and Scorpia helped her talk through shared experiences. Each experience was so enjoyable in ran through her head until the she realized it was time to move forward.

Adora walked up to the circle of princesses before sitting down herself and asking in a cheerful cadence, “who’s winning?” Adora got a very satisfied smile to see everyone else brighten up at her words. Adora leaned in to ask more questions about the game they where playing.

Adora crawled her way out of the vent now that the guards had left the general area. Thanking her friends for doing such a good job under her breath as she made her way towards the first control center. Pushing everything into her run as her torn up jacket, shirt and pants try to hold together long enough for her to finish the mission they are on.

During the day as the game wrapped up Scorpia decided to say something, “Hey Adora its great to see you so relaxed, you really feel like your in your element now that you’ve calmed down.” Scorpia placed her pincer on Adoras far shoulder to pull the princess of power into a big hug. Pulling Adora onto her lap so she cant escape the positive vibes Scorpia is giving off.

In space Catra and Glimmer where sitting in the same cell staring at each other. Their months of captivity being stuck together showing in the bags under their eyes. Neither had spoken for a few days at this point however Glimmer decides to broach a subject neither had touched, “So Catra, what caused you to start to hate Adora?”

Catra almost flinched at this subject matter finaly coming up. However she just sighed realizing there was no point in avoiding it any longer. “It all started when she left the Horde out of nowhere, it left me so confused, so alone.” Catra started. Gathering her legs up in her arms to bring her knees up near her head.

“Seeing her run off to join you after all those years of staying with me just felt... like she slapped me in the face, that she betrayed me.” Catra continued her voice cracking a bit. “Sure Adora had a few phases but she always came back to me in the end.” Continuing without stopping. However it was just then that Catra heard Glimmers voice.

“Phases you say? Can you describe in more detail please?” Glimmer asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Her hand reaching out for Catra before snapping back. Glimmers grimaces her face almost elongating with this informations mention and her eyes darkening with a potential realization.

Catra blinked and rubs her eyes unsure of why this bit of information was important. “I well, occasionally she would have these weird outburst, even tried to run away once or twice, but she always came back with me” Catra said slowly not sure where this was going. Noticing Glimmer spinning her hand Catra continues to try to add more detail, “Well they would always come out of nowhere, she would dive strait into whatever idea it was that got into her head, she would always fight super intensely until we brought her back then she would drop it entirely.” Saying that last part out loud Catra suddenly realized how strange that actually was for Adora to do when put in context of any other time in her life outside these phases. 

Glimmer sighed and lowered hear head the conclusion now being obvious to her. “You always brought her back to Shadow weaver didn’t you?” It took a moment for Glimmer to compose herself using her hands over their face to hide the emotions that where trying to come out. When she looked back up Glimmer saw Catra confused and decided to just say it, “Shadow Weaver has the ability to take away people’s memories, I saw her try to do that when you brought Adora back to that room where i was being held.”

With the realization hitting her catra fell forward so she was on her elbows and knees stammering, “A-Adora doesn’t remember most of her childhood?” With pains coming into her stomach Catra wraps both her arms around their own waist. “Your positive thats what you saw?” Catra asks knowing the answer but hoping its not so.

Glimmer nods stating solemnly, “The only reason Adora wasn’t reset to before you two took that ride is because i forced my way out of the cage to punch Shadow Weaver in the face.” Tears started to hit the ground as Glimmer raising her voice starts to say, “Why did I have to be so insecure and stupid! We had Shadow Weaver perfectly under control but nooooo I had to keep going back to her for help giving her more and more privileges!” Glimmers hands start to pull upon her own hair as she dependent further and further into these realizations.

Catra took a deep breath and forcefully moved herself towards Glimmer. Strained movement by strained movement till she manages to reach the wall Glimmers back is to. Turning around she forces herself off the floor and upright sitting next to Glimmer. “You mentioned you felt insecure? Was that because of Adora?” Catra asks in a monotone.

Glimmer has to stop a moment to register the question that Catra had just asked. Glimmers mind races to try to figure out how Catra knew to ask that. “How did you know?” Glimmer asked through choked tears.

Catra responded in a extremely defeated tone, “I think I was the same way, she was always better then me, it didnt bother me so much when she was always there, however after she left for you I... i started to unravel.” Remembering some of the things she saw of the princesses Catra takes arnt au her arm and puts it around Glimmers shoulder. “Does Adora know about her memories?” Catra asked apprehensively.

Glimmer shook her head no, “I only just put it together, she doesn’t know.” Glimmer wants to say more but the crying interrupts for a good few seconds. Using all her willpower she forced herself to keep talking, “I’m such an idiot, one of the last things I said to her implied i wished she died instead of my mom.... I cant imagine she will ever forgive me.”

“Listen Glimmer, you’ve never actually attacked Adora, I’m sure she would forgive you much easier then she would me.” Catra said forcefully. Her free hand grabbing glimmers face and turning their head to face hers squishing her cheeks in as they do so. “I’m going to make sure you get back to Adora so she has something good in her life!” Catra stated with determination.

Glimmer just laughed at that, “If anyone can be forgiven by her its you! Up until you opened the portal she asked every mission to try and capture you to save you!” Glimmers eyes staring directly into Catras full of fire. “I’m sure if you talked to her she would take you right back no problem!” Glimmer continued trying to get Catra to see her truth.

The two prisoners started to stand up, both wanting to make the other be there for Adora. They could see in each others eyes that neither would listen by words alone. Glimmer raised her fist and Catra got out her claws and the two started to go at it to convince the other Adora would forgive them.

During the day Adora and Mermista decided to go check over the castle for any intruders. Each of them staying near each other as they checked all the little secrets of the castle. When Adora checked a certain passage though Mermista was quite surprised.

“Wow Adora how did you know about that one?” Mermista asked curiously. Crossing her arms and sighing with her usual rhythm and cadence. Mermista smiles at Adora as she waits for a response. 

Adora gives a smirk and with a flamboyant hand wave says, “Why I was told about it by Glimmer of course:” Giving a very toothy grind as she closes up the passage signaling it was safe. Upon Mermista nodding back in understanding the two go on to prepare the castle for their mission later that day.

Adora reached the area on the ship that controlled the doors to Glimmer and Catras cage. Through the thin wall separating them Adora could hear them fighting and sighed. Using a tool entrapta built for them Adora cuts the power to the machines holding the door closed.

As Catra and Glimmer continued to fight they ended up rolling into the door which to both of their utter shock opened causing both to fall upon the ground. They where both stunned for a moment as the processes that fort he first time in months they where out of their cell and no guards where around. After glancing at each other they got up as one and started making a break for it desperate to get back home.

Adora breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the two start running. So long as the others kept doing their jobs perfectly it would lead the pair back to a teleporter with all the other pathways back. Adora took a deep breath as she had to do the last part of the plan to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be.

Catra could not help but tense up as she and Glimmer ran down the hallways. It seemed like most of the hallways where cut off and it felt like being a rat in a maze. Normally Catra wouldn’t like taking such a obvious trap setup but she had little choice on this day. 

Glimmer however wasn’t questioning this at all positive it was the alliance coming to set them free. It may have taken them a long time but Glimmer wasn’t going to complain about that sorta thing anymore. Nearly causing the death of the whole planet had taught Glimmer a lesson or two about pride.

Eventually the two run into a room that closes the door behind them with no obvious exit. As it started to glow Glimmer and Catra gave each other a look. The two former bitter enemy’s then started hugging the other as the blinding light consumed them.

As the day started to wear into night all the princesses met up in the war room. Everyone was hyped to start their mission to rescue Glimmer and Catra from the grips of Horde Primes ship. Every last one of them ready to risk it all for the sake of the world and their friends.

Just then a bright light flashed throughout the room as Adora got a very toothy grin. As everyone but Adora seemed to be shocked as two forms started to appear within the room. Before a stunned audience landed Glimmer and Catra hugging each other in fear.

On Horde Primes ship Adora smiled as she saw that Glimmer and Catra had left. Now it was her true part in this plan, after seeing how hard everyone had helped her and how much they all meant to her Adora realized she had to go up to Horde Primes ship alone. Adora wanted to be the best helper to everyone she could be as she ran towards the last place she needed to go.

All eyes turned to who they had thought was Adora as their body turned into a black space, forming a tail and growing incredibly tall until the form of Double Trouble was revealed. “Hi darlings, its been a pleasure brining you this performance.” Double Trouble says as they stand up and bow before the stunned group.

As Adora headed for her destination she couldn’t be more thankful for Double Trouble right now. It allowed her to do the best thing she could do for her friends right now. Sense without She-Ra Adora couldn’t help as much in combat she decided to at least be the perfect distraction to allow the Princess Alliance to move freely.

The moment Glimmer and Catra saw who was there they both jumped at them while the other princesses where still trying to process everything going on. Before they could get their hands on Double Trouble though she flips backwards over the back of her chair but doesn’t run away yet. Leaving the former enemies to crash into the chair in a big heap.

“Now there darlings Adora asked me to do this.” Double trouble said while eating up the ranting emotions of the princesses in the room. Pulling out a letter she had been holding onto all day they continued in a delicious tone, “Read this, It’ll tell you everything you need to know my adoring audience.” Walking up with utter confidence no one is going to attack, Double Trouble places the letter upon the table and slides it over to Mermista.

Back up on Horde Primes space ship Adora found herself captured before the main bad guy himself. Adora felt herself be filled with the fires of determination to keep Horde Primes attention and focus off of the planet where she grew up. Just as she had planned from the start of making sure the others did not come with.

As Mermista finished reading the letter in unmistakable hand writing everyone’s emotions started to boil over. Mermistas rage at her own incompetence boiled through her blood making her muscles tense up. Her hands that where holding the letter crushing and ripping it as they balled up with uncontained fury. 

The sounds of Perfuma, Scorpia, and Frosta all being utterly devastated they didnt see Adoras true intentions where drowned out for the queen of bright moon by the sadness coming over her mind. The words ringing through her head being how she had said she wished Adora had died instead of her mother. Glimmers wanted nothing more then to apologize for this right now, however this fairly new queen now had no idea when that chance would ever be. 

Seeing the tears flow freely from Glimmer made Catra start to water up as well. Between the two of them Catra now understood they had pushed Adora to think this was the best choice she could possibly make. As Catra warped herself up in her own arms her claws started to perice into her skin but all she cared about now was worrying about Adora.

With one final bow for their audience Double Trouble turns and leaves through the door. This reward of getting to do such an pivotal performance and experience such raw emotion was more then good enough for this work. Leaving a room full of sadness and despair behind them as they walked off into the sunset.


End file.
